Old love Young love New love
by kncrowder88
Summary: Of course this is going to be a GC story.There is also NS. WarrickMia.GregEllie.LindseyJohn.Lots of couple.Edited for grammar and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

A/N you know I've been trying to find my most favorite fanfic I've written but I can't seem to find it. I like them all and I hate them all. Anyways this is the sequel to Role Model.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own anything but my characters that come from my tiny little brain. Yeah it's not that tiny but yeah. Takes place a total of three months after the wedding.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to all of my readers and reviewers. I hope to here more from all of you!

Catherine Grissom sat in her office watching the two sleeping forms next to her. Grissom was at the lab working a bug case and she was at home trying to go through all the personnel folders and see who she needed to talk with. Lindsey was downstairs with John happily doing homework. It surprised her how the two actually did the homework when they said they were going to do it. "You little one," she whispered lightly stoking Maria's cheek. "Are looking more and more like your father daily."

"And her brother her mother," Gil said shocking her. She thought she had locked the door. "How come you never showed me this place?"

"It's like a sanctuary," she smirked. "When I want to clear my head of you so I can work. Maria wasn't helping."

"Aw you don't want me in your head," he pouted walking over and picking up Maria and Jr. He carried them over to the couch and laid down on it the two fell asleep on his chest instantly. She couldn't think of a comeback as she watched him stroke each of their heads softly. He placed soft kisses on the top of each of their heads and then laid his head back eyes closing. "Lindsey and John are going out to dinner at the Tangiers."

"Yeah," she mumbled leaning back in her chair. Soon his snoring filled the room and she looked around. Finding her doodle book she opened it to a fresh page. Taking a pencil she began to draw father and babies. Other pictures in the book had Gil and Lindsey or just Lindsey or just Gil. The team was in their. Basically whatever she wanted was in their. She was on the middle page by then and this was her seventh book of drawings.

-Six hours later-

Gil woke up on the couch to the pokes of little fists in his chests. Smiling at the two babies he smirked. "Having fun?" He asked. They both stopped and he sat up carefully. After carrying them into the master bedroom and placing them carefully on the bed he went back for Catherine. He watched her sleeping form on in the chair with a smile. She looked uncomfortable so he walked over and easily lifted her into his arms. Placing her in the large bed he watched as the twins tried to crawl to her.

Picking up both of them and sitting down next to her he carefully laid down. She moved closer to him. After a bit of adjustments all four were settled comfortably and safely for the twins. Catherine was snuggled up against his right side his right arm around her back. Jr. lay right where mother meet father. Maria lay in the middle of his chest. Both were stroking Catherine's arm as if trying to catch her attention. His right hand was going up and down her back and his head rested on hers. Soon he too was asleep and only the twins were awake.

-Seven hours later-

John walked Lindsey up to the door and into the house. It was nearing ten now and well past their curfew. He wanted to explain to her parents why he hadn't gotten her home by eight thirty as he had promised. Lindsey kept assuring him it was fine while she unlocked to door. To calm him she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Mom? Dad?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom," he called. No one answered.

"Maybe they are in the nursery," Lindsey suggested. Taking him by the hand she led him up the stairs and towards the nursery. The twins nor her parents weren't in their. Beginning to fear the worst she headed towards the master bedroom. Sighing with relief she smiled at what she saw. All four were asleep in the same position they were seven hours ago. Only now Catherine had moved her arm on top of the twins little legs protectively.

"Come on lets put the twins to bed," John suggested. They carefully walked in and took the twins. John to Maria and Lindsey took Jr. After the two were removed from the bed Catherine turned into Grissom more and he held her closer to him. The arm that had been covering the twins moved down towards his hips and his left hand went to her arm stroking it slightly then stopped moving. With a smile the two carried the twins off to the nursery. After kissing John goodbye Lindsey locked up the house and headed to bed. One door remained open though so she went to shut it when a notebook caught her eye.

"What's this," she asked softly walking over and picking it up. She opened to the first page to find a beautiful drawing of her riding Strawberry. Her eyes widened as she went through them. Some pictures had both her and John in them. The last one she came to brought a smile to her face. Sometimes her dad surprised her by doing the smallest thing. Like falling asleep on a couch with two babies on his chest. Shutting it she shut the light off locked the door and disappeared to bed.

A/N yes this is all I got so far. I know its very very very very short. Please please please please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsey couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging her. For the past five hours she had been laying here worried for some reason. Her eyes would look to the phone then to the clock. The sound of the twins waking made her stand and walk to the room down the hall. Luckily she had forgotten to turn the baby monitor in her parent's room on and now they could get a very good nights rests. When she entered she found the two sitting up in the cribs using the bars to hold themselves up.

"Hey guys," she whispered going over. Picking up Jr. then Maria she went to the rocking chair and sat. "Something bugging you two?"

She got no response only the softer cries that she normally received in the early mornings. It was only three in the morning but still here that was normal for them. Actually this was something new. Normally the twins were up around two followed shortly by everyone else. They were spoiled and she knew that. But no one could stop spoiling them, especially Catherine. All remembered their lost and didn't want to let go of these two unless it was absolutely necessary. True they weren't always around them but they all had baby monitors when they were around the house. Just to be on the safe side.

Everyday was like a birthday for them. Whenever someone came to visit now they had a two or anything to give them. Lindsey normally was given ten dollars to buy what she wanted. Sometimes she did feel left out but then when she held them she knew that she couldn't be left out or forgotten because in the years to come she would be making a hug impact on their lives. She figured that was why they wanted to spoil them now. So when they get older and begin to want to be with Lindsey instead of them, well more anyways, then they would at least have the memories of them as babies.

"I'm not sure what's bugging me," she whispered to the two. Maria seemed to be stronger then Jr. so she let her sit on her lap as she got the bottles. Giving one to Jr. and then Maria she cradled her in her arm again. "It's odd ... and scary. How could something be bugging me and yet I don't know what or why? Or maybe even who?"

Words her mom once spoke to her came to her. 'Linds, love isn't something you can just explain. It's a feeling. A bond. Take me and Gil for example. For some reason he can always tell when I'm in danger or angry or anything. As I can with him. But you have to realize the bond takes years to form. There really is no such thing as love at first sight. Well there can be if when you first see the person you know that some day you will come to love them. Some day you will have a family with this person. Gil told me that's how he felt when he first saw me.'

"John," she whispered. Standing she placed the two in a play pen against teddy bears. They watched as she went to her room retrieving her own phone. Quickly she pressed four and waited. After ten rings she finally hung up. "Guys stay here okay," she said going to the door. Stopping she looked back at them and laughed. "Who am I kidding you can't leave."

Grissom was in a deep sleep with wonderful dreams of Catherine and lace teddies. Catherine though was half awake, eyes open and looking up at Gil. She didn't remember coming in here only falling asleep in her office. When the door to her room crept open she didn't notice. Lindsey walked over and shuck her mom a bit. It took a couple seconds but Catherine turned her head and looked at Lindsey a bit confused.

"Mom ... I think something is wrong," she said. Catherine turned around surprisingly not even waking Grissom.

"What is it sweetie are you hurt? Did you hear a noise?"

"No no," Lindsey shuck her head. "I had this feeling that something was wrong and it had been bugging me for five hours. I went to get Maria and Jr. when they started crying and ..."

"Are they okay," she nearly yelled pulling herself towards the end of the bed.

"Mom their fine. I think it's John," she looked to the ground. "I ... well we didn't get home till ten last night and we found you two asleep. We took the twins into the nursery and then I said goodbye. He came in too explain why we were late. Traffic was really bad and his dad got held up so we had to wait for a cab. I don't know but as I was going to bed I just felt that ... that something terrible was about to happen and then I started to worry. When I was with the twins what you told me ... about love came back and John popped in my head. I called him. He never answered."

"Linds it is," she looked at the clock. "Three in the morning he is probably asleep by now."

"When you call and he is asleep he wakes up after three rings. I waited mom I really waited."

"How many rings?"

"Ten," that got Catherine out of bed. They exited the room and shut the door quietly. Catherine heard Gil mutter take it off baby and smirked a bit. She knew he was having a very good dream. Lindsey followed her to the nursery were they got the twins and headed downstairs. They entered the kitchen. Catherine grabbed the house phone and pressed four, also John's number. She waited and waited. After fifteen rings someone finally answered.

"Catherine?" Jim Brass's voice said over the phone.

"Oh god," Catherine said falling into a seat. Lindsey had taken the twins into the other room to play while her mom tried to figure out what was going on. "Oh god please don't say it."

"Why ... how did you know he was killed?" Brass asked. "We just arrived at the scene."

"Wh ... who?" She asked. "Please tell me it wasn't John. Oh god just please tell me it wasn't John."

"It was Matt who was murdered Catherine," Brass informed. "Gun shot to the skull right between the eyes. Warrick sent Sara and Greg over to work it. They just arrived. Working top to bottom to find the guy. But Cath ... why did you call?"

"To prove to Lindsey they was nothing to worry about," she said. "How long ago?"

"Nearing five hours," he informed. "Why?"

"That's how long she's been worried. Where are John and Brittney?"

"Gone we hold on," there was some muffled talking in the background. "Catherine how many people know the relationship between Lindsey and John?"

"What?" She was confused. "What are you asking this for?"

"Because we have a ransom letter here," he said. "Come to the lab we will have a better explanation then. And bring everyone." He hung up.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Lindsey!"

"Yeah mom," Lindsey entered holing Jr. in her arms. He was playing with her long hair.

"Get Maria and Jr.'s diaper bag. Get changed and put them in the car. We are leaving in twenty minutes. I'll get Gil."

"Mom ... mom what's going on," Lindsey called after her. Jr. gave a worried look and then went back to playing with her hair. Doing as she was told she got Maria and headed up the stairs. Twenty minutes later, Catherine and Gil shortened time by taking a shower together, they were on their way. Lindsey though had just gone from short shorts to pajama bottoms leaving her white tank alone. Catherine wore jeans and a baby blue short sleeve v-neck shirt. Gil was in jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

When they reached the lab people kept getting in their way to say hello to the babies. Catherine was about to lose it when Brass came to their rescue escorting them to the offices of Grissom and Grissom. It was more like on big office with two desks in it. Sara and Greg were already seated in front of the two desks that were right next to each other. Lindsey went over to the large couch and sat down waiting. Catherine and Gil walked around taking their seats while Brass sat between the two CSIs.

"Someone care to explain why my wife woke me up at three in the morning," Gil yawned out.

"Hush," Catherine said. "Jim give me the letter."

"It was typed on John's laptops," Sara informed while Greg pulled out a photocopied version on the letter. "No fingerprints. No DNA since it was left ... it was left on ..." she looked slightly nervous.

"It was left in the open," Greg finished handing over a photo of where it was left. Catherine's eyes traveled to Lindsey and back to the letter. "The letter was written and typed that day. We found nothing in the house. It was cleaned. The only thing we got was the blood from the vic."

"And this," she sighed looking over the letter. "This is obviously a priority case."

"We had officers use sent dogs to track where they were taken. It seems to their own garage and then the trail disappears."

"Get away vehicle," she asked before Gil could even speak his question.

"John's potential car," Brass whispered.

"Mom," Lindsey snapped. "What is going on? Did John answer the phone?"

"Um ... Lindsey ... Gil ... the reason I rushed you from the house and here was because ... Matt was killed and according to this John and Brittney were taken hostage by the killer or killers."

"Why did you know to call," Sara asked. "Brass didn't quiet understand."

"Sara its ... it's complicated," Catherine said. "All I know is that Lindsey felt worried and called John. When he didn't answer after ten rings she got me."

"It was three in the morning isn't that ..." Greg began.

"Not with John," Lindsey replied a smile on her face now. "Normally only three unless it's me. Then he answers after one ring."

"So we have one murder and two kidnappings," Gil sighed. Catherine handed him the ransom. "They have got to be kidding right? They want ... they want ..." He couldn't say it.

"They or who ever is responsible wants Lindsey," Catherine whispered. Lindsey's head shot up.

"Why," Lindsey asked nervous now. Her voice was shaky and held all the emotions she was feeling then. Worry. Fear. Anxious. Nervousness. Anger. Sad. "Why me?"

"We don't know yet," Sara said. "All we know is ..."

"'Catherine'," Catherine interrupted reading the letter. "And Gil Grissom. I want Lindsey for the return of Brittney.'"

"For Mrs. Marshall and only her," Lindsey said. "Why not John? I want John safe. Mom I want John safe. I want him here with me!"

"I know baby," she replied rushing over and hugging her. "I know."

A/N Okay what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know it's been awhile since an update. Please please please review. More reviews faster I work on this.

Everyone had left the office leaving Catherine and Lindsey alone. Greg and Sara were digging through evidence trying to find anything they may have missed earlier. Nick and Warrick, who had solved their simple case, were back at the crime scene hoping to find something the others might have missed. Brass and Gil had gone to Brass's office to talk or just sit around. Brass knew how hard this must be for him right now. He may not be the biggest fan of Lindsey's and John's relationship but his daughter was upset and in danger. Being a father himself he understood it must be hard.

"Gris ..." he began but Gil interrupted him.

"Are you sure that the man who was killed was Matt," he asked.

"Uh ... yeah. It is his house and he was found in the master bedroom."

"Body identification," He asked.

"That would be for family and friends. His only family was taken and well we ... oh yeah," he looked at the top file on his desk and sighed. "Gil it is rather obvious it is him. We've all seen him we all can easily identify his body. It's his."

"Is it? We have had cases were a twin is murdered? How do we know Matt doesn't have a twin? It would be impossible for us to actually know it is him then. Twins are identical. All the way down to the DNA."

"Gil it's him?"

"Does he have a tattoo of a dragon on his arm," he asked looking Brass right in the eye.

"That you would have to ask ..." He began but Gil had already stood and left his office. "Gil!" He called rushing after him. He found him in the morgue looking down at the face of Matt with Robbins on the other side of the table watching.

"It's not him," he said. "Matt has a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm. This man has one on his left," he pointed at the tattoo. "Matt is alive and well. The question is where is he?"

"Taken?" Brass suggested.

"Why then? Why take him when all that appears to be wanted is John and Lindsey?"

"Who knows I'm not the killer," Brass sounded angry. "You're not working this case."

"I know but I need to be updated anyways so why not just help a little," he smirked and walked off. "I need to talk to Catherine she talked to Matt last."

"Gil!" Brass yelled after the man but just got a wave goodbye.

-Grissom Offices-

Catherine held Lindsey till she cried herself to sleep. Then she had carried her to the couch to lie out comfortably. The twins had fallen asleep in the portable crib in their office. She now sat at her desk looking through her email and other documents. Finding her calendar she opened it. 'His dad got held up' Lindsey's line came back to her. The week she was looking up marked the week Matt would be out of town. "Damn."

"Cath," Gil said as she was placing her phone back down. "The body isn't Matt's. Do you know if ..."

"He was supposed to go out of town this week," she said. "Actually last night. Lindsey told me they came in late because Matt got held up at work and they had to get a cab. I just got off the phone with Sam. He says he was responsible for Matt's hold up. Matt had gotten a call and had to leave earlier then expected. Matt is out of the state Gil."

"Where?"

"With his mother. I called her the other night to wish her luck. She has cancer. She told me his twin, Mikey, was supposed to come but he too got sick and couldn't. Guess what ..."

"Mikey lives her in Vegas."

"How'd you know?"

"He is the one down in the morgue."

"How did you find out?"

"The dragon tattoo on Matt's right arm wasn't there but on the left."

"They got those at seventeen to help people distinguish between them," she smiled a bit. "You want to tell him or should I?"

"Well it is up to Sara or Greg. They are running the case."

"So Warrick let them keep it?"

"Yeah he said it be easier then taking the lead from them," he sat in his chair looking at her computer. Yahoo messenger told her a new email just came in and she opened it. "750 emails. Girl you really need to sort your email out."

"I'm lazy," she replied looking at the new mail. Not recognizing the sender she went to delete it when Gil's hand stopped her. "What I don't know the person?"

"Yeah you do," he pointed at it again. After awhile she gasped.

"Linzman999," she said shocked. "That's John. But he was ..."

"Open it, it might be from the suspect," he instructed she did. It wasn't from the suspect though. It was from John.

"'Mrs. Grissom," she read allowed. "I don't have much time to write this. He left us for a short while. Mom is unconscious and I'm worried about Lindsey. I know what the note says. He forced me to type it. Please whatever you do to find me make sure Lindsey doesn't do something stupid. I do not wish her life to be in danger. Please Mrs. Grissom. Please I love her. John.'"

"You two discussed it?"

"I told her it was a last resort," she whispered. "It was the only way I could actually comfort her. I ... Gil she was willing to risk her life for him."

"And he for hers. Remind you of anyone?"

"Us," she sighed. "Damn Gil this is so hard to do."

"I know," he pulled her into his lap and held her. "I know it's hard. They will find them."

-Layout Room-

All four CSIs were gathered around the table working diligently. So far they had found nothing that would help. No one knew what was going on and hoped they could get them back. Sara looked ready to scream and Nick looked ready to kill. Warrick and Greg looked ready to jump at the next person who did something stupid. Everyone hoped it be the suspect.

"Damn it," Sara finally screamed. "This guy thought of everything. It's like he _is _a CSI."

"That's it Sara," Greg said. "We are looking for one of are own."

"Stop being sarcastic this is serious," Nick said.

"No she has a point," Warrick said. "What if we are looking for one of our own? The only people who would know of Lindsey's and John's relationship would be those people at this lab and their friends."

"People who work for Sam Braun would know. At least those at the Rampart or Tangiers."

"Us but all suspects there were at home with their families or at work at that time. We found all that out already."

"Okay," Sara said. "So we are looking for someone who has used a gun before. Have the guts to look in the face of this twin guy Mikey. Someone who isn't afraid to attack a kid. And someone who wants Lindsey. Damn it that could be anyone we work with."

"Not really," Nick said. "Archie said he would never be able to harm Lindsey or John before."

"Okay hold on," Greg said grabbing paper and making three columns. Above one he put no, another suspect, and another maybe. Archie was put under no.

"Could have been a cover up," Warrick said. "So we wouldn't suspect him."

"Okay then I'll put him under maybe," Greg said scratching out.

"Jacqui wouldn't want to upset Catherine like this. They are like sisters."

"True. Plus Nick was on the phone with her at the time of the kidnapping," Warrick said. Greg put her under no.

"Robbins was working on our body at that time," Nick said. "Brass was at our scene. Warrick and I were at our scene."

"Wait we are including ourselves in this," Sara said shocked.

"Yeah. We work with them don't we?"

"What about Nancy? Anyone think she could do this?"

"Not possible. She is out of state today," Greg said. All eyes looked at him and he blushed slightly. "Ellie is friends with her. We uh ... we went shopping two days ago and she told us she was going out of state."

"All Greggy goes shopping," Sara said laughing. "Sorry Greg its okay to go shopping. Right Nick?"

"Uh ... um ... Warrick?"

"Hey I take Mia shopping all the time," Warrick smirked. "Dressing rooms are the best place in the stores."

"Okay new suspect," Greg said quickly changing course of the conversation. "How bout Mia?"

"Ha-ha funny," Warrick said.

"Hey she works her doesn't she?"

"Fine fine. Mia was on the phone with me at the time. We were ... well we were discussing some things."

"Okay Hodges?"

"Suspect he hates Catherine and well I don't know about the gun part so maybe," Greg said putting him under maybe.

"Bobby," Nick suggested. All heads turned to him shocked. "Well he works in ballistics. It's just a possibility."

"Vega?"

"Um ... no he had that case out in Henderson. Swing was working it when we came in," Warrick said.

"Supervisors and their knowledge of other shifts," Nick laughed a bit. "Okay. Mandy?"

"Vacation," Warrick informed. Everyone looked at the growing no list and sighed. "David?"

"Highly doubt he has the guts to go against them," Nick said laughing a bit. "Man David worships Grissom and Catherine." Thirty minutes later they had gone through everyone in the lab but Greg and Sara. "What about you two? Where were you?"

"I was," Sara looked around the room. "I was alone in Warrick's office reading. It was quiet in there and I wanted to do something so I read. No one can tell you if that is where I was but Brass. But that was only when he came to get me. I have no proof of being there at the time of the murder and kidnappings."

"Damn," Greg sighed as he wrote Sara down as a maybe. "Only in case no offence."

"What about you Greg?"

"Well I was ... I was making out with Ellie in the parking lot," he blushed slightly. "She was getting off shift and well. What!"

"Nothing nothing," Nick said smirking. Greg wrote himself down as a no.

-Thirty minutes later-

"Hey guys," Greg said entering the Grissom's office. Lindsey had woken not long ago and taken the twins for a walk in the stroller. They had passed her in the hall and were very happy to do so. Gil and Catherine were going through their computers bored with nothing to do. "Um ... we have ... we have suspects."

"Suspects," Catherine looked up shocked. Nick, Warrick, and Greg sat in three of the four chairs in front of their desks while Sara sat on a couch looking at the floor.

"More like potential suspects," Nick said shooting a look at Greg.

"What their suspects Nick sorry," Greg said.

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Hey hey hey," Warrick called over the noise. "No one is thinking anything Nick we are following the evidence and you know that."

"Wow that sounded like Grissom," Catherine said trying to lighten the tension. All she ended up doing was making it much harder.

"Cath ... Gris," Warrick said. "Our potential suspects are Archie, Hodges, Bobby, and ... and Sara."

"What! They all work here. And come on Sara can't possibly be a suspect."

"We talked to everyone and found alibis for their whereabouts," Warrick continued everyone else falling silent. Catherine was looking at Sara who looked ready to cry. Gil looked angry as he listened to him. "Archie came in late. An hour after the kidnapping. Bobby well he works with firearms and he doesn't have an alibi either. Sara has an alibi but it can't be proven and we all know she owns a gun. And Hodges. Well Hodges called in sick today and we don't know if he has a gun or not."

"So ..." Catherine continued to look at Sara. "Sara what is your alibi?"

"Reading in Warrick's office. No one can prove I was there."

"Cameras," Gil said. "We have cameras pointing at the doors of each office. Look through them and see when she entered and if she ever left his office."

"Windows?"

"Cameras aimed at each entrance into this building including windows," Catherine informed. "Gil and I had them installed last week. Have Archie run through them."

"He is a suspect," Greg said shocked.

"Well then days AV expert," Gil said upset. "What's Archie's excuse for being late?"

"Says he got pulled over. We can't contact the cop who pulled him over though," Sara said.

"Have Brass continue searching for him. Bobby couldn't have done this guys," Catherine said.

"Why?"

"Well I called the lab before Gil came home searching for him. Bobby was already there and he was the one I talked to. Cameras will tell you if he entered or left the building. Let Bobby process the evidence but make sure to double check it if it is questionable. Sara?"

"Yes Cath?"

"Your weapon," she whispered back.

"Cath you can't be serious!" Nick yelled.

"Sara?"

"It ... it's been missing for two days. I put in a missing weapons report and days is working the case. It was taken from my locker when I was doing evaluation with Warrick. I ... I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Catherine smirked a bit. "Greg check up on that case. Nick you are to remain with Sara till she is no longer a suspect, which I highly doubt she is responsible. And Warrick I want you to go through the security tapes."

"Yes ma'am," they all said leaving. Warrick stayed back a bit and smiled at them. "I missed having you two boss me around on a case."

"Warrick," Gil said. Warrick looked at him waiting. "Get to work."

"Yes boss," he said leaving.

"I miss bossing them around." Catherine said smirking. "It was fun."

"Well you know we can only work high profiles, bug cases, and big blood splatter cases."

"Yeah but that doesn't exactly mean we work with them," she replied.

"Catherine just worry about this case right now."

"Fine."

-Outside the Lab-

Lindsey sat with the stroller in front of her. Jr. was in the back of it and Maria was up in the front of the two seat stroller. In her hand was her cell phone. It was turned on and was telling her she had five voice mails. She really wanted to listen to them but she couldn't. Something told her that if she would then something bad would happen. Finally fighting the urge to turn the cell off she listened to the voice mails. The first was from her friend Liz. The second another friend and the third from John's mom looking for them. The fourth though proved she shouldn't have listened to them.

"Hello little Lindsey," the muffled and disguised voice of someone was saying. "You have two choices to make. Meet me at the crime scene at seven and await my phone call. Or ignore this message and pray they find them before you find his body. The first choice will allow you to be my John's side for the rest of your life and let Mrs. Marshall live. The second means the death of your precious John and his mother. Your choice. Choose wisely little Lindsey."

"Oh god," she mumbled. The next message was from John to her surprise.

"Linds ... baby please ignore his call. I took his cell as he was leaving. Don't come please. My mom is fine he won't hurt her. Please Lindsey please just stay far away from this. We will be together soon. Have faith in your family. Warrick's team will find us I know they will. Please Linds. I don't want you to get hurt. Please." Then it ended. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her siblings.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Writing a quick note on the paper and pen she had with her she handed it to Maria. Giving Jr. the locket her mother gave her she watched them for awhile. Removing her butterfly necklace also, the one her dad gave her when he returned from the honeymoon. Looking at it for awhile she gave it over to Jr. also. He smiled up at her swinging the hand that held both up and down. Maria was busy playing with the note, well trying to read it anyways. She had opened it and turned it upside down. Strolling them inside the door she prayed someone would find them soon and then rushed out. After hailing a cab and giving him the address to John's house she watched the lab.

-Five minutes later-

Archie had been walking with Bobby down the hall. They were discussing being suspects and how odd it was when they noticed the stroller. Rushing to it they recognized the two necklaces and the babies. "Sandy contact Mr. and Mrs. Grissom!" Bobby yelled over to the receptionist.

"Yes sir," she said grabbing the phone. The two babies had begun to cry as they looked around for Lindsey. Bobby picked up Maria while Archie took Jr. trying to hush them. Less then a minute later six adults were running down the hall towards them. Heads turned in labs to watch. Catherine was in tears as she took the twins into her arms and looked around.

"Where's my baby? Where's Lindsey," she asked. Gil took Maria noticing the note still in her hands.

"C-Cath?" He said looking at her. She was looking down at the two necklaces now in her free hand crying. Warrick and Sara each took a baby while Nick pulled on latex gloves. Gil took the necklaces and wrapped them around Catherine's neck clasping them. "So you can give them back to her."

"Oh god," Sara said as the babies continued to scream. "Gris ... Cath they won't stop."

"Here," Catherine said taking both back. But to her surprise they still wouldn't hush up. All they did was grab onto the necklaces nearly choking her and continue to cry. Gil went back and undid the necklaces tears in his eyes. Jr. took the butterfly necklace crying with it held in both hands. Maria did the same with the locket. Catherine put them into the stroller with help from Gil. Grabbing the letter from Nick's hand not caring about gloves she read it to herself.

'Mom,

I know this might sound stupid but I went. He contacted my cell and gave me orders. John called to. He told me to stay away but I can't mom. He said if I choose to follow his orders I can be with John for the rest of my life but if I choose not to them I will find them both. I can't risk Mrs. Marshall's life. Please mom don't hate me or cry for me. I want to be with John. I know we said this is our last resort but I have to be at the crime scene by seven and well that gives me only an hour.

Please mom don't cry for me. And make sure dad doesn't cry either. I had to do this. What would you do if our roles were reversed? If the person taken was dad? Wouldn't you give yourself over to this ... this lunatic? I know Mr. Marshall wasn't killed. I over heard you all talking. I promise you Sara isn't responsible and I highly doubt Archie or Bobby could do this. I don't know who this Hodges is but oh well. Mom please please don't cry for me. Just continue to search for us. I'll leave as many clues as I can. Don't cry. I love you so much. Your Butterfly Linds.'

AN. Please please please review. I never expected this chapter to be this long but it is. Hope it is a good and long enough chapter to take up for the long wait. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay I have edited all the chapters in this story and now I'm going to write a new one for all you faithful readers! Hope you like it and please review. I really do love reading what people have to say about my lovely and sometimes weird stories. Alright now on with the story!

Chapter Four:

Catherine was to her spot with tears fresh in her eyes. Many faces where beginning to turn and look at the screaming babies. Gil looked ready to scream himself as he continued to reread the letter over and over again. Nick, Warrick, Sara, Bobby, and Archie all stood off to the side not sure what to do. Then Catherine spoke.

"At least we know it's not Sara," She slightly laughed. "Or Archie. Or Bobby."

"Yeah," Nick mumbled looking at Sara quickly. "Yeah Cath."

"But then again that's just the opinion of a child who just ran off to a criminal!"

"Catherine," Gil said shocked. "She is just …"

"An idiot," she snapped grabbing the letter and rushing out of the building and into the parking lot. Everyone followed after her, Judy the receptionist had taken the twins to an isolated location trying to calm them down. It wasn't work they just continued to scream and scream, at least no one in the lab was being distracted from there work anymore.

Catherine was already climbing into her Denali when the others finally got near her. She locked all the doors just as Gil finally got to it. He began banging on the windows and trying to open the door. The others were behind him yelling for her to get out of the car. Tears streamed down her face.

"Catherine please unlock the door," Gil begged. "Please let me in."

"I love you Gil," she whispered and reached into the glove box pulling out her spare piece.

"Catherine!" Everyone yelled at once. "Catherine don't," Sara called. "We will find them."

"You do that," She called and they all fell silent. "While I go to my baby."

They watched as she put the gun down on the passenger seat along with her police issued 9mm and then speed off into the street, nearly causing three accidents. Gil began shouting orders at them. Warrick, Greg, and Nick (to Sara's dismay) were told to go with him after Catherine. While Sara was going to stay, since technically she was still a suspect, and process what evidence she could. Brass was already being contacted and informed on what was happening.

When they got to the scene they found Catherine's car pulled up to the yellow tape and empty. Brass and two police cars pulled up behind them everyone climbing out with there weapons drawn. "I want you four to let us clear the scene," Brass yelled glaring at Gil. "You shouldn't have come."

"It's my daughter and my wife," he yelled upset. "I travel to the end of the world to save them."

"Just clear the scene," Nick called his own gun drawn. Warrick and Greg stood with him their own guns drawn. Gil though was looking in a different direction. As the cops, Brass and the three CSIs headed towards the front door of the large house Grissom went in the opposite direction. Something yellow had caught his eye. When he got closer he began to sprint. The yellow was a taxi cab and the driver seemed to be in pain.

"Help me," the driver called. Going around to the driver's side he noted that the man had a bullet wound in his left shoulder and one in his arm. "Tried to help her."

"Help who," he asked helping the man out onto the sidewalk. "Was it a little girl?"

"She was so determined," the man said. Looking into the cab he saw the id tag of the man hanging from the rearview mirror. His name was Antonio Benedetti. "The basterd shot me when I tried to pull her away. Hit my arm. Then he got my shoulder."

"Who," he asked again pulling his shirt off and ripping it in half. Tying one half around the bullet wound to the arm and then one around the shoulder the best he could. The bleeding slowed a bit but he had no idea how much blood the Antonio had already lost. "Who did you try to help?"

"The woman," Antonio said before passing out. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly dialed for an ambulance. The others walked out of the house holstering their weapons.

"Gil! Hey man the house is cleared," Nick called.

"Yeah. We think that Catherine may have ran after the person or got taken too," Warrick called.

"Gil!" Greg had stopped at the Denali and was turning in circles looking for him.

"Over there," Brass pointed towards him. They heard an ambulance in the distance and rushed towards them. All had a feeling that it wasn't Catherine or Lindsey. Reaching Gil only confirmed there fears.

"First wound was to the arm second the shoulder," Gil informed. "Got it trying to save a woman."

"A woman," Nick asked. "Catherine?"

"Not confirmed," he replied. "Sometimes people call young girls woman."

"Lindsey," Greg asked. All he got in response was a look behind him. Turning he spotted the ambulance pulling up.

"What happened," the female who drove asked.

"Man got shot by a suspect in a murder and the kidnapping of two people possibly four," Gil informed. "First shot to the arm second the shoulder. I have slowed the bleeding but I'm not sure how much blood was lost previously. He passed out a couple minutes ago, most likely from blood lost. He told me he was wounded trying to save a woman, of what age or who we are not yet sure."

"Anyone one of you family," the first male paramedic asked getting to work on him. The other male, who all noticed as Hank, was getting the oxygen going.

"No," Greg said. "We just found him."

"Anyone have any idea what he was doing here," Hank asked.

"Nothing to confirm suspicions," Gil glared at him. "Nick why don't you go back and help out Sara. I'm sure seeing you will calm her nerves."

"Let's get going," Hank said with a slightly disappointed look. "Anyone coming back with him?"

"Greg," Gil informed.

"Yes sir," Greg hoped into the ambulance. The female shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat rushing off. Brass dismissed the two officers leaving only him and Gil. Warrick had headed back with Nick.

"I'm worried Jim," Gil told him looking towards the direction the driver's door of the cab was facing. "Either this … this person has both of them or Catherine is somewhere out there hurt. How do we know he didn't just shot her somewhere and leave her to die?"

"How do we know she just didn't run out of gas and haul a cab back to the lab," Brass replied.

"Because she wouldn't have left a bleeding man behind," He replied. "She is out there somewhere. Either wounded or close by or in the words of Antonio Benedetti this basterd has her."

"Want to start searching," He responded.

"Can't. I'll call in days. They will process this scene and then help out on the bigger case. I also want every one of your men searching for any sign of Catherine or Lindsey. This scene is to be watched continuously."

"Alright," both pulled there cells and started dialing. When they finished with there calls they got the crime scene tape and set to work. "Need a shirt?"

"Yes please." Taking the offered shirt Gil sighed.

-Catherine-

This was not the most brilliant plan she has come up with before. By the time she got to the scene nothing had happened yet. Lindsey was leaning against the cab talking to the driver who refused to just leave her somewhere alone. So holstering both her guns, one on her belt another in the holster attached to her leg, she exited the Denali. But just as she started walking over to Lindsey, ready to give her a piece of her mind, another Denali pulled up.

The Denali looks exactly like the ones all the CSIs drive and our issued. Walking faster she stopped just behind where Lindsey was standing. Lindsey walked to the Denali, held a short conversation with the driver then climbed into the back seat. Rushing around she headed towards the Denali.

"Freeze Catherine," the driver yelled his voice high pitched. He or she had obviously used helium to change their voice. Continuing to rush forward she was pulled back by the cab driver when a shot went off. He released her screaming in pain as another shot went off this one hitting him in the shoulder. She went to help him but another shot went off hitting her in the leg. "I said freeze."

"Okay okay," no longer mover she bit back the pain in her leg. "Please let Lindsey out of the car."

"No but since you're here why don't you get in next to her," who ever the person was sounded happier.

"Why? I thought you only wanted her," she called looking at the bleeding cab driver. His hand reached out grabbing her foot.

"Help me," he whispered. "Please help me."

"Help is on the way," she whispered.

"I said get in the car now," yelled the driver of the Denali.

"Okay okay," limping over she went to the back door.

"Passenger seat."

"Why can't I be in the …"

"Now," the person snapped. Obeying she limped to the passenger seat and climbed in. She had just enough time to look out the window at the hurt man and pray she was right about the help before they were speeding off down the road. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw another Denali pull up near hers and four men jump out. Shortly followed was Brass's car and two cop cars.

She watched as Gil rushed to the man and sighed in relief. The man she left behind should be okay now. To her dismay though no one noticed that the two people they were searching for was just a couple seconds down the road. But she swore she saw Gil look her way but it was too late they turned the corner. "Where is Brittney?"

"She is fine," the voice was beginning to turn back to normal so he pulled out another thing of helium and took it in. At least now she knew it was a guy. He spoke again with his high pitched and annoying voice. "I left her some place safe. Some place she will be found."

"Where?"

"No questions from the child," the man said glaring at Lindsey through the rearview mirror.

"Why can't she ask questions," Catherine spat. "She is the one you wanted in the first place."

"Ah," the man looked at her. The hat and sunglass he wore black sunglass so she couldn't figure out who he was. "But that was just the beginning of the plan. You have jumped it forward a bit."

She let out a scream as the car began to bounce. A gun met her head when she went to grab her wound. Just as she was about to speak they pulled to a stop. Looking out the window she squinted her eyes in the bright sun. Yep her plan had gone down the drain. It went from helping Lindsey to being another kidnap victim. The question was who was next. Obviously this man had a plan. Just what was it and were they all going to die.

-Brittney-

She awoke in a hospital bed. How she got there she didn't know. All she knew was that once her eyes opened she saw many balloons surround her along with flowers and unopened presents. And a man jumping up from the chair next to her and enveloping her in a hung. "Matt? Matt your alive!"

"Yeah baby I'm alive," Matt said smiling. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"He didn't want me," she whispered.

-Gil-

The search party was on. The ambulance people had found Brittney lying right outside of the hospital and took care of her after contacting the police. Warrick and Greg were going over the video tapes while Nick questioned the still potential suspects. Though he wasn't allowed to question Sara it was okay they would do her later. Mia was in the lab running DNA test on the blood on the side walk. Brass was questioning Brittney who they were told awoke not long ago. The day shifters had finished processing the scene and were now helping nights.

Gil … well he was standing right where Catherine had been not long ago. He was looking at the ground confused. His eyes followed the blood pattern of the cab driver. Something confused him though. How was it that the cab driver had gotten back into the cab after being shot? And why did he do it? Was he calling in for help? And what was with the blood pool at his foot? It obviously wasn't the cab drivers. So whose could it be? Then it dawned on him. Crabbing his phone he called the hospital.

"Desert Palms how may I help you," young sounding receptionist said, obviously cheery despite her surroundings.

"I'm Gil Grissom with the Las …"

"Dr. Grissom hold on please," she said.

"Don't put me on …"

"This is Dr. Milbank," A male voice said cutting him off. "I worked on the cab driver that was brought it. If I'm correct you were the one that found him?"

"Yes," he asked surprised at how quickly his name got a reaction.

"We noticed blood on his hand but he didn't seem to have a found there," the doctor says. "After he woke and he asked him about it he was puzzled. Said he never touched his wounds. A Mr. Greg Sanders collected a sample of the blood before we went into ER. The patent requested to speak with you for some reason."

"Um … Okay I'll be there soon," hanging up he went back to his Denali and rushed off towards Desert Palms. All he did was open his mouth to get ready to speak and the receptionist told him where to go. It was odd but he figured they knew him by now. Entering the room he found it completely empty.

"Don't pity me my family is all gone," the man said with a smile. "Thanks for helping me. I take it you're here about the blood?"

"Why did you want to speak with me?"

"The girl," he frowned. "Lindsey. She talked to me. I rushed to get her to the scene because she said it was important. We had a long time to spare. She told me you were her dad. Told me what's going on. I didn't get a chance to grab her when the Denali pulled up but the woman … the woman I did. She wouldn't listen to the man when he said freeze so I grabbed her but he shot anyways. Shot three times actually. Don't know where the third went, I got the first two as you can see."

"This woman," he said through a tight throat. Stepping closer to the bed he sat down. "Did you … did you see where she went?"

"Your wife," he pointed at the ring on his finger. "She climbed into the front seat."

"The man's voice?"

"Changed," he shrugged. "What's so big about this blood thing?"

"If it's not yours then it's hers," he whispered then stood to leave.

"Mr. Grissom," he said making him turn at the door. "I hope they find your family before it's too late. Don't ever give up on them. Ever."

"T-thanks," once he exited the room he went to a pay phone and ordered some flowers and balloons for the man; his way of saying thank you. Then he called up the lab and told them to look up on the cab driver. When he was done he went to his Denali and climbed in. His pager went off and he read it. 'Results are in call Mia.'

A/N Okay not nice place to leave it but oh well. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to Kimmie for encouraging me to update by updating her story. Without her this chapter wouldn't have been started for another couple days. Well enough of this and on with the chapter

Chapter Five:

Gil drove straight to the lab after reading the page. He didn't want to call in and ask for the results. If he did and they were what he expected then he would have to explain why he never returned to the lab. Plus he needed to be with his twins, having already gotten many calls from various lab techs, secretaries, CSIs, and other people at and around the lab. Apparently they were still upset.

He shared the need to scream with them. But they seemed to be doing enough of it for all three of them. He was the adult and their parent so he had to get them to be quiet some how. Pulling into the parking lot he quickly claimed his and Catherine's parking spot. They normally came into work together with the twins, normally when Lindsey was away at school. Now the spot just seemed to remind him of what was missing at this moment. He knew that despite all of the effort going in to locating Catherine, who nobody suspected was taken, was pointless. But he appreciated it.

Mia was alone in her lab, haven't even read the results yet. When he entered her hands were shacking so bad she dropped the file twice. Finally he told her to take a seat and bent picking it up the second time. To his surprise his hands also began to shack. Some how some way he just knew that what he was about to read was not what he wanted to. As slow as he possibly could he opened the file. It was as though if he opened it slower then it wouldn't be as painful. Oh but how wrong he was.

"So," Mia asked ready to burst if she didn't get a reply. He met her eyes and she knew. "It's her blood isn't it?"

"The blood … the blood from both the victims hand and the street are … it's …"

"Whose is it Gris," Warrick asked entering. Nick, Sara, Greg, Archie, and a couple others were all gathered outside of the lab waiting for the answer. His eyes met those of Dr. Al Robbins, who should be down in the morgue right now working on well dead bodies, and Jim Brass who he thought was out helping to locate Catherine.

"It's … its Catherine's," he said. "Now get back to work or I'll fire all of you."

"Yes sir," was softly mumbled throughout the crowded and lab techs and day shifters disappeared. The spirit of the lab had grown dim at his response. The only people who remained were Robbins, Brass and the night shift CSIs.

"I looked at the pictures Gil," Robbins said. "And Jim took me to the scene. With how much blood I saw there it doesn't look to be too bad. I would suspect that it wasn't a through and through. Bullet might still be in her."

"Do you figure she has lost enough blood already," Warrick asked. "Give us an estimate of how long you think she has with this wound."

"Depends on where it hit," Robbins sighed.

"What do you mean," Jim asked.

"He means if she was hit in the stomach she'll probably die fast. More chance of it having nicked an internal organ or cause internal bleeding. If she was hit one of her knees then we're in deep shit and she could be dying at this very moment. Or be dead already," Gill snapped. Sighing he shuck his head. "Sorry I'm just …"

"You've lost your daughter and your wife in one day it is not your fault," Sara said. "Plus you're under a lot of stress with this new job as assistant director. Wouldn't be surprised if you retired early."

"We would." Nearly everyone standing around echoed smiling a bit more.

"Let's get to work people," Warrick shouted out to the lab. "We got people to find and a wounded CSI lets go."

Nick and Greg went separate ways down the hall. Warrick continued on to the garage where the taxi cab was being processed. Sara looked at Brass and both went to find a private place to question her more thoroughly. Robbins followed Gil off to his office while Mia got back to processing all the DNA she had.

Catherine was not a happy camper. Lindsey and her had been separated. The bullet wound looked like it might be getting infected. Her hair was a mess, but that wasn't her biggest problem. Her biggest problem was she had know idea where they were being held. The man who took them had forced her to put on a blindfold before she could get a good look at what as in front of her. She was sure it was some sort of house or storage facility. The sun had been shinning onto her side of the car so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. At least she knew she was in the desert somewhere.

The bullet had hit her just below the knee and it hurt like crazy. Glad she had put on two shirts she had removed her white blouse and tied it around the wound. The blouse was now and soft pink and slowly growing darker. The bleeding was slowing but she didn't know how much blood she had lost already. All she knew was she needed to get help. Good thing her captor didn't seem to be smart. When she was left in the room she still had her guns. The bullet had barely missed the one attached to her leg. She even had her cell phone.

Good thing she had turned it off before leaving the lab parking lot. The battery would be charged when she called for help. Maybe she would call Archie and have him trace her number. If she could only think straight. All her mind was saying was food. Yep food was what she needed. As if on cue the door opened and the lights were turned on. She was in some sort of storage looking room. There was a bed and a small dinning table.

"Don't want you starving just yet," the slightly altered voice of her captor said. "You have moved my plan ahead. You were to be saved for at least a couple more days. No worries you will have company soon. But only for a short while."

"I need a doctor," she replied. He tossed the bag of food supplies over at her. She watched planning on letting it hit the ground but it missed and hit her leg. A scream escaped her lips as pain shot through her body.

"You should have caught it."

"Where are Lindsey and John?"

"Eating a romantic dinner in there room. They are fine. No need to worry. Death won't be upon them for awhile. Depends on if they eat or not. Eat Catherine. Can't having you dying to early for Gil now can we."

"What … what do you mean?"

"Goodbye," he left locking the door behind him. Grabbing the back she stood grimacing in pain. Limping to the table she sat lifting her leg and placing it on the other chair. Opening the back she found sandwich supplies in there and pulled them out. The knife wasn't sharp. Just a butter knife to put on the condiments.

Lindsey was happier then her mom. Though she was upset they had been separated and she could no longer make sure the wound wasn't severe, which she hadn't been able to fully figure out on the way over. She was with John. A nice dinner with candles was on the dinning table in his room. But they were laying on the bed in each others arms. Happy with just talking. He had been upset to see she had come but then again happy she had.

"Lindsey," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I came but I had too."

"I know. But … you have blood on you."

"Mom … mom was shot," tears began going down her cheeks. He pulled her closer holding her tight. "She stumbled and I caught her. Do you know what this guy wants?"

"I don't know but I won't let him hurt you."

"And I won't let him hurt you."

"Lindsey I'm serious. If he comes near you and I jump up to defend you don't you dare try to protect me. Do you understand?"

"Yes but doesn't mean I'll do that. We will stand together John. That's how it's going to be."

Sara had left to go home early. They wouldn't let her near the case. Since the bullets removed from the cab driver matched those of her gun. Meaning that though she was no longer a suspect she couldn't work the case. So when she got to her house and already saw a Denali there she was suspicious. Pulling to the side she climbed out of hers and headed towards the other. Her mind was telling her to call for backup but her body was curious. Blame the CSI in her.

"Hello?"

"Get in or Nick will suffer," an altered voice said from the drivers seat. "I said get in."

"Who are you?"

"Catherine wasn't so questioning."

"Get out of the vehicle with your hands up," she ordered and then she remembered she had no gun. To her surprise the man did climb from the vehicle but he didn't put his hand up. Instead he lifted a rifle and shot. She gasped but fell to the ground. Tranquilizer. Lucky for her though he caught her before she hit the ground.

A/N Okay. What do you think?


	6. A note to all my readers

Dear Readers,

Well I've been working on my stories but I've haven't really had the ... well I can't really think of a word other then zest that kinda fits what I'm looking for. Anyways I haven't had the same feeling of confidence I was getting when I started posting my fics, on I guess it is because I really haven't been getting many reviews for my most recent post nor for old posts. So for those reading my stories I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time or a couple weeks till the next chapters, or chapter, for my stories come out. I am trying to work one story at a time instead of all them. Again sorry to those who are reading my stories for the wait but I just need to get my confidence and zestfullness back.

Any encouragement you have to give me would be great. Thank you for taking your time to read this and for those reading my stories thank you so much for actually reading them.

Kim


End file.
